


Follow You In

by tastygrahams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hannibal fantasizes about daddy will graham, M/M, Masturbation, Top Will Graham, basically my take on hannibal's first attempt at putting himself in little space, light exhibitionism, read to the end for a surprise, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygrahams/pseuds/tastygrahams
Summary: Will casually brings up his daddy kink at dinner. Hannibal fantasizes about being his dirty boy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	Follow You In

He’s seated on the bed, back against the headboard, palming his cock through his boxers and thinking about how they’d do it. He conjures the feeling of Will’s hands on his skin, their proximity, breaths warming the air between them. Traces his chest like Will would, almost reverent, the blunt edge of his nails dipping gently into flesh. He magnifies his presence, gives it an edge — protective. Dominant. Possessive, even, taking Hannibal apart with every slow touch. He draws his cock out of his boxers and starts stroking, fist loose and slow around his shaft.

He imagines Will fingering him open, the intimate stretch and burn of it, praise murmured into his ear. The hot press of his body as it curves over his own. He quickens his pace, and his lips part on an inhale as he arches against the headboard, trying to seek the slightest trace of his scent — imagining how it would rise off his body like heat, darkened by the predatory urges reflected in his eyes. Imagines Will’s taste in his mouth, how his fingers would feel on his tongue. His legs fall open further as he grinds against the mattress. 

Hannibal hastily slicks up two fingers and buries them in to the second knuckle, bucking his hips into the intrusion and feeling his body swallow them deeper. He’s ravenous now, head thrown back and shuddering moans escaping his lips. He knows his face is flushed; it rarely is, and he wonders what Will would make of it. 

His voice in Hannibal’s mind then, rough with desire and edged with something darker. Dominant. “Aren’t you a doll. My dirty, pretty boy, flushed all over at the thought of me.” Will smirks in his mind’s eye. “Push your fingers deeper.” 

And Hannibal does, shifting them out a bit to add a third and arching into it, wanting to impress him. Wanting to impress his daddy.

He curls his fingers against his prostate and moans, stretching his torso out — putting himself on display, silently begging to be marked up. He can feel Will’s hungry gaze on him as if he were in the room, body lighting up with every stretch of skin he lays his eyes on. Imagines palms pressing him open, calloused on vulnerable flesh. He feels loosened by the fantasy, by the prospect of being taken care of. Dominated. Owned. The pleasant weight of it, like the press of Will’s hand against his throat as Hannibal sinks down on his cock, his grip better than any collar. A reward for being good. 

He comes with that thought, thrusting shallowly onto his fingers as he rides it out, holding his neck exposed as if he’d been ordered to. He shudders and lays there for a moment, boneless, then tugs at his softening cock because he knows his daddy would. He’d want to see him jerk at the sensitivity, to hear the unlikely whimper coming from Hannibal’s throat. 

He feels his mind slip deeper. He feels held. He wants daddy’s lips on his own, to be soothed as he comes down from the high with slow kisses and praise.

Someone clears their throat in the doorway, the sound cutting through his post-orgasm haze. He looks up to find Will leaning against the doorframe, smug. Hannibal’s never shy, but he feels, unreasonably, like he’s been caught. He shivers as he thinks about the display he’s made of himself, legs splayed on the sheets and cum drying on his belly. His hand is still loose around his cock, knuckles coated with the mess. 

Will’s suit jacket is folded neatly over his arm, and judging by the slight bulge in his trousers, he’d been watching for a while. Any trace of sheepishness is eclipsed by the hungry glint in his eyes. 

There’s a hint of amusement in his voice when he speaks. 

“Terribly rude to start without me, pretty boy.” Will straightens then, drawing himself up to his full height. “What’s to be done about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh is this is another crosspost from twitter lmao. Title is from closer by FKA Twigs (yes, it’s twigs again, her music lives in my mind rent free).
> 
> I’m @tastygrahams on Twitter! Please come and yell about daddy Will with me and I might write a sequel where Hannibal finds out what he has in mind.


End file.
